Always Angry
by QueenoftheQueenies
Summary: [Post-Avengers] "That's my secret Captain: I'm always angry." He's filled with anger. Constantly fueled by it. It's what keeps him going. She's from his past. She knows more about him than anyone else. And she's dying. Can Bruce save her before it's too late - or can he not bring himself to forgive her for her past flaws?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I own nothing. Duh.**

**_ Prologue_**

_ I've watched him for so long. Known about his for so long. I first heard about him on the news - The Incredible Hulk, they called him. The words '__**monster**__' and '__**beast**__' were also thrown around carelessly. I ignored all these words because I knew him first. Before he because this creature, before he was torn in two._

_ I've waited such a long time to come out of the shadows, to step forward and tell him who I am. I've simply waited and waited - inside my head I picture it. His reaction._

_ Has he missed me?_

_ Does he even remember me?_

_ Of course he remembers me. It might have been a long time - but it's not been that long. He'll know who I am when I reveal myself to him._

_ I just have to hope he'll hear me out. Give me a chance to explain, to tell the truth about it all._

_ Maybe he'll listen. _

_ Maybe he won't._

_ But all I know now is that it's time._

_ Time I stepped out of the shadows and told him the truth._


	2. Chapter one

_** Chapter one**_

I follow carefully, lurking within the shadows. I watch from a distance as I always have… though this time is different – because for once, I'm such a short distance from him. So damn close and yet so far away.

He pauses suddenly and moves as if to turn around – I duck into an alleyway, out of his sight. I let out a soft breath and wait several seconds before peering cautiously around the corner.

He stands a few inches away and I gasp, jerking backwards a step. Before I can say or do anything, I'm suddenly shoved and pinned to the cold, hard brick wall. His arm presses across my exposed throat and his other hand pins both of mine into the wall at my side. His are hard on mine, his familiar features slightly shrouded by the darkness.

"Who are you and why have you been following me?" He asks, voice quiet but forceful.

When I don't answer right away, his arm presses slightly harder into my throat and I find myself moving onto the balls of my feet as I try to relieve some of the pressure.

"What's the matter Brucie? Don't remember little old me?" I taunt lightly.

He stiffens at the sound of my voice and for a moment the silence hangs heavily between us.

"Ria?" He questions, his voice basking in disbelief.

I easily jerk out of his grip, dancing around him lightly so that before he can even whip around to follow my movements I have both his arms pulled up and twisted so that his face presses against the brick wall.

"My name... is Valeria - or as I'm more well known nowadays... Hacker," I mutter, my lips near his ear.

He gives a slight jerk but I don't let up - he doesn't fight me anymore. "You shouldn't be here."

"And why not?"

"It's taken me a long time to not lose it when I think about you. I can't control him when you're right here, right now."

I hesitate for a second, a sudden flare of excitement coursing through me. I jerk him around, dropping his arms and push him back against the wall. His eyes are shut tightly, hands tightening into fists as his chest heaves, his breath harsh.

With a slightly crooked grin, I grasp at the material of his shirt and rip it open to reveal his tanned and hairy chest. The chest of a real man. I lick my lips slightly as his eyes open and snap towards mine, already burning a bright, violent green as he lets out a small gasp.

I run my hands up and down his chest, trailing my nails across the warmth of his skin, watching the way he shifts breathlessly beneath my touch. He let's out a strained gasp.

"Breathe Bruce," I command.

His skin is beginning to turn a light green and I can feel his muscles contorting and convulsing beneath my hands. I keep both hands placed over his chest as I lean forward, my lips hovering over his.

"Just, breathe Brucie. Remain... calm," I murmur softly, allowing my power to seep through the words.

His lips tremble slightly as he lets out a shuddering breath that warms my lips. But as I watch, sanity returns to those burning eyes of his. His jerking and quivering subsides and his skin returns to it's naturally sun-kissed colour.

Those hypnotising eyes fixate on mine, wide with confusion as shock as his chest heaves. "How?"

I shrug lightly, finding my eyes more than a little drawn to his lips which remain an inch from mine. "I learned a few things over the years."

His eyes flicker down to my own lips and I see this as a good sign - but he doesn't act on whatever he's thinking of doing because he just swallows. His hands suddenly rest on my shoulders and he pushes me back a step. I sigh and try to hide my disappointment.

"Why don't you explain these things to me?" He asks, chest still heaving slightly.

With a small sigh, I slowly begin to button up his shirt. He doesn't move to stop me, but he does watch me darkly. "I didn't come here to answer questions about party tricks Bruce."

"Then why are you here Ria?" He questions.

"Valeria," I correct instantly. "I'm actually here for your help."

I finish buttoning his shirt up and ignore the few that had been ripped off. Instead I tweak the collar slightly before reaching my hand up to brush my fingers along his jaw.

He catches my hand, eyes narrowed suspiciously as he scoffs lightly. "And why do you need my help?"

I pull my hand out of the comforting warmth of his and place both hands on my hips, giving a slight shrug. "Maybe because you're the only person that can help me."

"And why should I? After everything you put me through?"

I hesitate and bite my lip. I wasn't going to tell him. Not so soon. Guess I don't have a choice - not if I want his help.

"Because I'm dying Bruce," I say simply, my eyes moving up to meet his once more.

He's shocked to say the least. His eyes growing wide, his mouth dropping open. He wasn't expecting this.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He questions hoarsely.

I shrug. "You don't know. Not just yet anyway. I am entering the final stages however - so it's likely you'll see a change in me soon."

"Ria..."

"Valeria," I almost bark the word, my voice sharp. "Valeria. Not Ria."

He hesitates, clearly fighting with himself for a seemingly endless moment. Finally he answers after what seems to be an age.

"What do you need me for?"


	3. Chapter two

**_ Chapter two_**

"So are you going to explain to me what's wrong with you or are you just going to keep dodging my questions?" Bruce asks, pushing the little button at the side of the chair so that it springs upright.

"All your questions will be answered soon enough," I shrug.

"Oh yeah, once we reach Britain," he scoffs. "Why do we have to go there exactly?"

"Because the man we need to see lives there."

"And who is this man?"

"Does it matter?" I snap, more than a little annoyed by his constant flow of questions. "Seriously, you'll find out once we get there."

In all honesty, I might have had a long time to perfect the answers to his questions, but I still feel queasy at the thought of telling him the whole truth of my hideous past.

I bite the inside of my mouth and struggle to take in a gulp of air. I don't look at him. I can see him just out of the corner of my eyes.

He refused alcohol, said it made the 'other guy' more prone to come out. Instead his glass is filled with pure orange juice and he sips it slowly, eyeing up the jet.

It's private of course. My connections, thankfully, still remain the same. It didn't cost a dime to get this thing up into the air for a quick ride back to England.

"So what's England like?" He questions curiously.

"Dull," I mutter.

"Really?"

"Yes. So just shut up and enjoy the ride," I growl before standing.

I just need to get away from him, his presence is making me feel more than a little uneasy and the questions he's asking is making me nervous.

I don't get far, because suddenly he's right in front of me, blocking my path. His sudden close proximity makes me flinch and I move to back up but he wraps a hand around my wrist firmly and refuses to let me go.

"Why don't you answer my questions now? What's so important about waiting till we reach England?" He asks quietly but forcefully.

My eyes search his as I struggle to come up with an adequate answer. "There's no reason… I'd just… prefer it."

He seems to notice the uneasy look in my eyes because his narrow suddenly before a spark shows through. "_Oh_, I see."

"What?" I ask, eyes wide suddenly.

"You still hate flying," he states simply, a small crooked smile playing across his lips.

I jerk out of his grip with a deadly glare before whirling around to stalk back to my chair.

"No, no, wait…" His hand is around my wrist once more and he pulls me back around.

"What?" I bark, yanking my wrist out of his grip.

"C'mon, answer at least one of my questions."

"Just one?" I ask suspiciously.

"Just one."

I find a smile playing across my lips as I suddenly find myself thinking of a way this could work. Now it is him who looks suspicious.

"I will answer any question and I will tell you the truth… in exchange for a something I want."

"Which is what?" His eyes narrow.

"Could be anything. Guess you'll find out when I ask for it. Done deal?" I grin.

He hesitates, rubbing his hands together almost anxiously until finally he gives a sharp nod.

"Fine."

"So what's your question?"

"Why'd you do it?" He asks quietly, eyes on mine.

The smile slips off my face and hits the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces. I swallow nervously and remove my eyes from his.

"That's more than one question," I murmur, knowing exactly what he's talking about.

"No it's not. It's one question, so answer it," he demands softly.

"It ties in. To everything. If I was going to explain why I did it, you'd have no other questions. Pick something else to ask," I bark roughly, my voice coming out hoarse.

He hesitates and I glance up to find him watching me curiously, something flickering in his eyes, something I can't catch quick enough before it's gone.

"Fine," he sighs. "I'll ask this then… did it mean anything?"

I turn away from him and throw myself into the chair, refusing to meet his eyes as I stare out of the flickering window.

"Yes," I reply simply.

"You call that an answer?" He mutters, sitting himself opposite me.

I clench my teeth, my jaw jutting out slightly. "You always meant something to me Bruce. Always. That part was never fake."

I can feel his eyes pinned onto the side of my face but I don't even so much as glance at him. I hate – no, I loathe – talking about my feelings. It makes me feel like some kind of idiot.

"Then why did you do it?" He asks, his voice low and husky.

I turn to him finally with a wicked grin. "You got your question Banner. Now, you wait until we reach England, okay?"

He frowns slightly before his lips pull downwards slightly as he nods. "Fine."

He sits back without another word and I can almost feel myself slumping with relief. I tilt my head back and close my eyes, trying to ignore the tiny jumps and bumps of the jet as it zips smoothly through the air.


	4. Chapter three

**_ Chapter three_**

"So is this where you've been living? London?" Bruce asks as he glances around the private landing pad.

"Pretty much," I shrug.

"I wondered what was wrong with your accent. You've gone back to being all… posh," he smiles crookedly.

I roll my eyes. "Posh? Seriously? Is that the best way you can describe it?"

He shrugs. "Snobbish? Stuck-up? Bitchy?"

I sigh. "I think I prefer posh."

"I thought as much. So do my questions get answered right away?" He raises an eyebrow.

"In time they will. Be patient."

"And how long will I have to stay here?"

"You don't have to do anything," I mutter. "I asked you to come here. You agreed. I'm not forcing you to stay."

"In a way, you kind of are."

"How?"

"Like I could say no to you when you drop the big bomb about you supposedly 'dying' – if it's even true."

I find my spine stiffening as I turn towards him with a glare. "I may be many things Bruce, but I am not a liar."

"Show me proof then. Answer some of my questions."

I open my mouth to shut him down when suddenly his eyes shoot open with surprise before he collapses in a heap.

"Bruce?" I gasp before taking a step back, away from him with wide eyes darting around.

I see nothing, not straight away – not until something hits me. I gasp in shock, not feeling the pain at first until I glance down and find a god damn arrow sticking out of my side. I stumble back a step, noticing a small piece of white paper attached to the arrow.

With trembling hands, I rip the note away.

**_ This is just a warning. Don't do what I know you're thinking of. It will come back and bite you in the ass. Big time._**

I scrunch the letter up with a gasp of pain. It hurts so damn much. I look down at the arrow. It sits, buried deep, just above my hip.

My mind is suddenly fuzzy as I struggle to remember what I'm supposed to do. I just want it out – the pain is making me coherent.

My eyes dart up when I hear a low groan. Bruce pulls himself up to his feet slowly.

"Damn, someone hit me in the head with something hard," he mutters. "What ha… are you okay?!"

His eyes are drawn to the arrow and the blood. I open my mouth to say yes but suddenly, my legs seem to fold from beneath me.

He somehow manages to catch me before I can hit the floor. He lowers me gently, eyes wide and worried.

"Damn, what the hell happened?" He asks urgently.

"Arrow." I gasp out, my voice strained.

"I can see that… why?"

"It doesn't matter. I just… I just… need it out," I say quietly.

"I think I know how to do this," he mutters softly - but I can hear the barely shrouded panic.

His hands move me gently onto my side and I let out a small gasp of pain. He snaps the arrow head off in one clean movement.

"You ready?" He asks softly, eyes concerned, breathless.

"Just do it," I order, my voice trembling.

He jerks the arrow through in one quick movement and I can't help my short scream as the pain rips through my body and blinds me momentarily.

He discards it to the side and tries to help me up slightly, his hands warm and comforting admist a world of agony.

"What do I do? I don't know what to do?" He asks urgently, his voice low.

"Help me to my feet," I order him softly.

He complies but I can see the way that he's looking at me – his chest heaving slightly as he struggles to control his emotions.

"Now, we need to go three floors down. There's a girl that works here. She has the ability to heal."

"How many other people are here with abilities?" He asks as we make our way into the building.

"Just a few. This building was abandoned when we came to it. It's where we hide out."

"Why?"

"Because we have to," I mutter.

"But –"

"I am really not in the mood to answer questions Bruce!" I bark angrily as we begin to make the torturous down the stairs.

"Sorry," he sighs, eyeing me up guiltly. "How're you holding up?"

"It… hurts," I growl through gritted teeth.

I lean heavily on him, my entire weight almost resting on him and I marvel at his strength. It's not that I'm heavy – I keep myself strictly in shape. But he still moves with surprising ease. I sometimes forget just how strong he is - and not just physically, either.

We reach the door leading to the main room within a matter of minutes – minutes that seem to have lasted an eternity.

"Knock," I order Bruce.

He does and the sound echoes around us.

"Who's there?" A voice barks.

"Zeke, it's me. Open up," I call huskily.

"Who's with you?"

"Bruce. I got him. Open up. Now and get Leilana. I'm hurt."

The door opens to reveal Zeke. He stands short and stout with a slightly narrow face and shifty eyes.

"Come in, quick. Leilana's in the other room."

Bruce helps me into the other room where Leilana sits. She looks, as always, completely out of place. Long, curling blonde hair and big blue eyes. Her fair skin is almost translucent.

Bruce helps me sit as she moves over to where I am, greeting both of us softly. She then tells Bruce he has to go.

"No way, I'm staying here," he says firmly, his voice unwavering.

"I need silence. Once I begin the healing process I become aware of all those around me. I can feel your stress and concern already – I need you gone," she states simply.

He looks towards where I lie across the bed. His brow is pinched, eyes swimming with worry.

"It's fine," I grind out with some difficulty.

With a swift nod and a soft thank you towards Leilana, he leaves. All I can hope is that he doesn't go far.


End file.
